


Sincerely

by anewperspective



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke the Computer Nerd, F/F, Female-Centric, Future Angst, Future Romance, Humor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewperspective/pseuds/anewperspective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A major cyber hacking breach at a major company, Bosk Enterprise, means that confidential information is at risk of being exposed to the world. Information that could ruin the hard work that Lexa Woods has put in over the past year to maintain the company's good credibility. A blue eyed, pink-tipped blonde shows up but is it to help or to cause more destruction? aka the computer science nerd fic that nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth is Like a Black Bouquet.

_“The world is on it's knees, the pressure is getting too much, the desire to rule is becoming a real thirst and addiction for some people and for what? The definition of 'human' is simple- 'relating to or characteristics of humankind.' The definition of 'humankind' is even simpler- 'human beings considered collectively.'The issue I have with these definitions is that they're wrong. The correct word to define our race in this day and age is of that, that I can only describe as monsters. We're monsters. Not all of us but most. The decisions that governments and congresses and presidents and terrorist organisations and prime ministers make, are acts of evil. Evil is a bottomless, soulless and obsessive compulsive pursuit of power and authority. Who are we to decide who earns more than others. Who the fuck are we to dictate how certain people lives? With that being said I propose a solution to end all of this hatred and hurt and evil. The solution? Well I can’t possibly divulge that sort of information without some terms and conditions- beneficial to myself only, of course. If in 3 months to this date, all of my demands are not met, the solution will not be uncovered and the secrets of Bosk Enterprises will no longer be secret. These secrets and lies will then become known to every single individual with current access to a mobile device, computer or television. My list of demands are as follows…”_

  


“Hey, I was watching that!” 

  


“Tough shit. You don’t need to be watching this trash. That asshole isn’t even making any sense.”

  


“I do need to watch _this trash,_ it involves me. I _am_ Bosk Enterprise remember? Or has your tiny, unintellectual brain forgotten already?” she challenged her best friend, grabbing the remote from Anya’s hand whilst she was distracted by her phone, and turning the NBC news channel back on. Luckily for her the broadcast was still playing, and although Lexa had missed the anonymous figures terms and conditions, she was able to catch the last few seconds before the display abruptly ended. _“…so ask yourself. Staff of Bosk Enterprises, how safe do you really think you are? How about you Alexandria? You feelin’ safe?”_

  


“Lex, you do realise that this is probably just some hot shot douche attempting to scare the entire population of the United States… and by the look on your face it looks like they’ve succeeded? Don’t sweat it, your IT team are probably already doing that fancy business shit that they do to find out who it was,” Anya muttered, now moving into the kitchen of the rather large two bedroomed apartment to look for something to aid her hunger. “Hey, do we have anything to eat besides Lucky Charms and bread that appears to have grown a fur coat overnight…?” she said to what appeared to be an empty room and when she looked behind her shoulder, the front door to their humble abode swung on it’s hinge from where a mop of slightly disheveled chocolate hair had suddenly disappeared through it a few moments before she had finished her sentence. 

  


< ! DOCTYPE html >

  


“Miss Woods, what are you doing here? We have everything under control here.”

  


“Does it look like everything is under control? Why have I just watched a broadcast threatening to fuck up everything I have built up in this company over the past year, uncovering confidential information to the public, without my permission to do so. Move out of my fucking way David, I have a job to do,” Lexa spoke, the tone of her voice sending a chill down Davids spine and her long strides no match for the interns small pace. The truth was the young CEO was right. Her company had just hit its peak and already the threat of it being burned to the ground had seemingly just turned into a promise. David swallowed before carefully saying his next words, not wanting to anger his boss anymore than she already was, and put a hand in front of him to stop her from opening the door he was currently standing in front of. Lexa arched her brow waiting for him to speak. “With all due respect boss, I understand your need to be here, but this isn’t your area of expertise and there is nothing you can do. I suggest you go home and someone will give you a call when we have more news.”

  


“Well I suggest that you move out of my way before you wake up tomorrow morning jobless. Is that understood rookie?” Without waiting for an answer from the intern, Lexa stepped around David and into the IT room. Upon entering, the CEO took in her surroundings- technicians running from servers to servers, data sheets in their hands and shouting out strings of codes to anyone who will listen. To the left she spotted the head IT techie and friend, Raven, who she quickly stalked up to and asked- or rather demanded- to know what was going on. “The hacker is currently in the process of taking some of the Bosks personal files and details,” she said. 

  
“No shit sherlock. Raven I know this. What I want to know is how the fuck this dick head hacked into our system?” the women questioned, her voice starting to waver.

  


“It appears that they’ve infiltrated our systems through a malicious programme that was either sent via an email to you in the past few days, or a corrupt USB containing the virus was plugged into one of the computers here. We suspect that the hacker got in through sending the email, and when it was opened an active programme latched itself onto your operating system. The malware hidden in the email has then given the hacker access to that account. Usually this wouldn’t be an issue and we’d have shut them down as soon as we got word of the attack, however it appears we have a trojan horse on our hands. A trojan horse that has left no footprints behind, and no indications in the code used to give us any sort of idea as to who the IP address belonged to. At this stage our firewalls are down and now that this hack has gone public…” Raven gestured towards the television showing live news coverage of journalists currently outside of Bosk Enterprise, “… we’re severely exposed to other hackers getting into our system. At the time being all I can suggest is putting a honeypot in place once we’ve got this situation under our belts properly.”

  


“A what?” Lexa asked.

  


“A honeypot,” interrupted a gruff voice belonging to the head IT manager, Gustus. “It’s a computer security mechanism that’s set to detect, and counteract attempts at unauthorised use of information systems. The honeypot consists of data that appears to be a legitimate part of the site but is actually constantly isolated and monitored by us. It might give us some information as to who the hacker is or where they hacked us from next time they try to break in.” The news that Gustus had just given her didn’t sit particularly easy for Lexa, the fact that there could be a next time terrified the shit out of her and the wellbeing of her company. A few minutes had passed before he spoke again, “Lexa? I don’t suppose you’ve had any unusual email content grace your inbox in the past month or so? Maybe one that asks if you want to continue to subscribe to a monthly newsletter of some sort? Or one that you think is from someone you know but the link clicked on opens a blank safari page?”

  


“If you’re asking me if I have, then it means that you know I have had those sorts of emails. Why does this have anything to do with this attack? Are you suggesting that this is my fault?” she queried, agitation beginning to show in her facial expression and stance. Gustus led her over to one of the servers and sat her down in front of the laptop currently hooked up to it. On the screen in front of her were pages and pages of imbedded code- miles long if you could put it all in a line side by side. Lexa wasn’t sure what this all was, after all it meant nothing to her and code was definitely not her forte. One of the technicians standing beside the young CEO knelt down beside her and brought the laptop closer to him and whilst he scrolled down the page, the sound of the fingers hitting the keys as he input letters into the machine, Gustus spoke once more, “Lexa, the virus came from your computer. We scanned through all of the user interfaces and your desktop lit up like a christmas tree. The email you received contained a virus that when you chose to ‘unsubscribe’, you in fact activated and downloaded an active programme that gave the hacker complete access to all of your files and personal details. From there they’ve been able to get their hands on what ever they so desire. What the team and I are finding difficult to get our heads across is that the attack was solely focused on yourself. If the hacker wanted to take the entire business down they would have implanted a worm instead of a trojan horse.” 

  


“So what exactly are you telling me Gus?” Lexa murmured, hands now rubbing at her temples in order to aid the headache she was developing.

  


“I’m telling you that you’re privacy doesn’t exist anymore. Who ever ‘they’ are now has access to everything. They know who you are, where you live, and every relation you have with any person that has been in contact with you. They’re probably watching your every move now. You’re whole life has been corrupted and you’re completely exposed. Whoever this is has a very strong dislike to you boss. Either that or whoever's behind this is planning on outing each person one by one.” he said. 

  


Tears threatened to fall from the women eyes, like water bursting from its dam- her whole world was crashing and burning before her eyes are she hadn’t even reached twenty-one years of age yet. She was just a twenty year old undergrad student in her last year of university and yet at the age of eighteen, she was thrown into the family business under protest. Lexa was the heir to Bosk Enterprise- it’s what her father had been prepping her for ever since she was old enough to read and write. It’s not what she wanted nor needed at that age and yet the duty was heavily put upon her shoulders as soon as her father died last year. And now? Well now not only was her life was at risk, but the risk of all of her staff and their families.

  


_Fuck._

  


All of these thoughts rushing around her head made her feel very lightheaded and a little queasy. A weight being placed on her shoulder broke her from her inner feud, and when she looked up to see who the hand belonged to she was met with a worried looking Gustus. “The hacker left a message for you hidden amongst the embedded codes. You might want to take a look,” he suggested. Lexa wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand and turned her face towards the screen where highlighted in white text was a message that simply read, _‘ <Thank you for being the distraction. You’ve been a great help in letting me into your system. Keep you’re eyes peeled, I’ll be seeing you soon Alexandria. Oh, and don’t forget, B.B.I.W.Y. -Your friend, O’B>’_

  


_Double fuck._

  


< ! DOCTYPE html >

  


"Clarke! You will not believe what happened at work today!" The door slammed shut, the culprit for making such a loud noise almost wincing at the sound.

  


"Raven if you're about to tell me that the girl you like so much as glanced at you again, I will leak your internet history to said girl and then she'll _never_ want to date you!" Clarke shouted back at her from where she was sat at her desk in her room. Three computer monitors sat adjacent to each other, a wireless keyboard and mouse just in front. Perched on the edge of the upholstered leather office chair was Clarke Griffin, glasses so far down her nose they were threatening to fall off of her face. Raven noticed this upon entering the room, pushed them back up to sit properly on the bridge of her nose and jumped up on the desk, legs swinging- directly in front of Clarke's line of vision forcing her to stop what she was working on to glare at her best friend. "Raven! I was almost finished- what the fuck dude?! I was this fucking close and then you ruined it!" She grumbled, holding her thumb and pointer finger up to Ravens face to show her _just_ how close she was to completing one of the many jobs her reporting Lieutenant had set her to do.

  


Ignoring the blondes complaint, Raven continued with her quest to inform Clarke of the events that had occurred earlier on in the afternoon, "Enough with the sass about your stupid rookie paperwork, listen to this." She waited for Clarke to interrupt before carrying on, "So we got hacked today. Apparently it's the biggest one any company has received to date and the media are saying that it would have to take a fucking genius to pull this off on their own. The police think that there were multiple people involved because of how much information the hackers were able to get in such a short space of time. Clarke are you even listening to me?"

  


"That was quick," came the response, muttered under breath but obviously loud enough for Raven to hear her due their close proximity.

  


"What was quick?"

  


"Huh? I didn't say anything. You were saying..." The blonde trailed off.

  


"You did say something, I heard you."

  


" _Jesus_ Raven, I didn't say anything," Clarke said, gaze set on anywhere but the brunette sat in in front of her.

  


"Okay, who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?"

  


"No one Raven, I just really want to get this before I have to go back to the office in a few hours. If I don’t get all this fucking paperwork written up, I’ll be coming back unemployed and that will be on you. If you could be so kind and fuck off that would be very much appreciated,” Clarke gestured towards the door in hope the other girl would move towards it.

  


“Oh let them fire you, you’re too good for them Clarkey. You studied at the best university in the like the _whole_ world in computer forensics and yet they have you writing up reports of shit you’ve never even been involved in. You’re too clever for those douches. Anyway, I have a job for you. A real job that involved doing what you’re best at, and not what ever this is,” the brunette picked up a pile of handwritten papers and thumbed through them, trying to make some sense as to exactly Clarke was doing with them. From the minute Clarke graduated at the top of her class, she went straight into working for an elite company called ‘A.I. Juristics’. The day she came home to tell her roommates and best friends Raven and Octavia that she got the job, they had both been ecstatic and celebrations involving a lot of drink soon followed. It wasn’t until a week or two after starting at the company that Raven and Octavia noticed how much time she’d spend cooped up at her desk typing away at her computer, but never actually doing any cyber crime fighting- when confronted with this observation by her friends, Clarke was quick to shut them down in fear that if she agreed with them, it would only make the notion of being one of _those_ graduates that ends up in desk work more real. She simply refused to believe she was one of _them_. 

  


“Look Raven, I appreciate you trying to look out for me here, but I need this job. I know it seems like all I ever do is paperwork but that’s where all the great computer forensics start off. I’m enjoying myself, I promise,” her voice unsteady, voice unsure and slightly wavering as she tried so hard to maintain her gaze with her best friend. She tried to appear strong but three months along the line and typing up notes upon notes when expected to actually do what you trained years for takes its toll on a person- especially one who graduated with the highest GPA in her class. Clarke took her time to gain back her focus, to steady her breathing and will the tears threatening to fall from her eyes to stay put- she felt like the cop from Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs telling himself that it was enough to make a grown man cry. _But not this grown man._

  


_“_ Are you thinking of that scene in Cloudy With A Cha-” Raven was interrupted by the sound of a small tear infused giggle from the nodding blonde sat in front of her and she knew that she was right with her question. So many times had Clarke thought of that scene in the movie when she was telling herself not to cry, to get her out of the dark place she tended to steer herself in when she got all teary and emotional. “Clarke,” she spoke quietly and slowly as to make sure the blue eyed girl was listening to her- listening with her heart and not just her ears. “Clarke, this job isn’t what you wanted. O and I know that and so does your mom. But most and more importantly of all, you know that. I’m asking that you hear what I have to say about this new opportunity and take some time to think about it. If you say yes it would mean we would be work buddies…” Raven trailed, eyebrows waggling in a funny matter that pulls a smile from Clarke, who nods in response and listens as the other techie explains the conversation she had with her CEO earlier today.

  


“So what you’re saying is that you just casually went up to your boss and got me a job working to solve an investigation that hasn’t even been put forward to the police yet. You’re quick Raven don’t get me wrong, but are you crazy? You really think this _Lexa_ women is going to hire me without any previous experience in the field? It’s official. Raven Rayes has gone completely crazy,” Clarke mumbled the last part, arms thrown wildly out above her to reiterate her point before not so gracefully standing and moving towards the kitchen for some much needed snacks.

  


“I’m not crazy Griffin!” Raven shouted back, hot on her heels to back up her case. “Clarke, Lexa and I are beyond coworkers, we’re good friends and she wants you to help. Well that’s assuming her parents don’t have anyone else lined up… But even if they do I’ll make sure to make it clear that you’ll do a better job. You have mad talent for this stuff, you’d have this case nailed quicker than any other guy out there.”  


“Quicker than you can get that girls number you’re pining over?” 

  


“Fuck you. I can get her number anytime I want, I’m just waiting for the right time. Plus it’s not like she’s easy to get to either” Raven mumbled.

  


“Why ever not? You’re _the_ Raven Rayes. You can have anyone you want and yet here you are chickening out over one person who has your panties in a twist. What’s wrong with you Rayes?” Clarke joked, brow quirked in question.

  


“She’s not easy to get to because she’s Lexa’s best friend and I can’t exactly go up to her and say ‘hey I’ve only met your friend once but she’s fucked my brain over and now I might be totally in love with her, can I get her number?’ I’d be a fucking laughing stock and Lexa would tease me endlessly. She's not the stoic, stress head that everyone labels her as you know. She may be the CEO of a big ass company, but she sure knows how to have fun.”

  


“And you would know this how?”

  


“She was at the staff party last christmas. We bonded over the shitty alcohol selection they had and shortly left to hit some real liquor. The one you conveniently ditched me for as my plus one so you could go off with one of your many booty calls.” Raven retold. She laughed at the memory of the text she received that night- something along the lines of _‘Gotta cancel. Hot booty call more important. Will bring home pizza to make up for it.’_ It was precise and straight to the point- something Clarke was definitely not.

  


“Okay I’m sorry about that. I couldn’t resist a booty call, you know they come very few and far between nowadays.” 

  


“Oh I bet they do,” Raven teased, but then veered the conversation back onto the original topic, “Moving back to what I was talking about before. I really think that this could be your huge break Griffin. Who knows where you could go from here once you crack this case.”

  


“If I get the case Raven. It’s all _if’s_ at the moment because I don’t even have the job yet. I’m not even sure I want it anyway. It sounds too complicated…” she veered off.

  


“Why are you so against this? It’s a great fucking opportunity. One that _I_ got for you. It sounds too complicated? Jesus, you were born for this Clarke. This has case has your name written all over it!” Frustration was beginning to set in for the brunette and it was shown in the way her voice rose ever so slightly and her hands went up to massage her temples. Her stubborn ass friend would for sure be the death of her one day.

  


Clarke knew why she was so against taking the case, should she receive a call asking her to partake in it. There was _so_ many reasons why she knew she had to say no if Lexa were to contact her. Everything could go so wrong if she were to get involved with this- a lot was riding on her shoulders. But this was a good opportunity and she could gain access to a few things by taking the job. _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer right?_ She closed her eyes and sighed, took one more minute to properly think about her answer and spoke, “Okay fine. If and only if I get the call, I’ll take it.”

  


“You will? What gives?”

  


“I will.” Clarke ignoring Ravens question to dig deeper at her answer. It will only hurt her if she was to know anyway.

  


“You will? You’re sure about this?”

  


“Yes Raven, how many more times do I need to say it?”

  


“Okay great. I’m just checking to make sure your stubborn ass won’t change her mind. Now do you know what time O’s coming home and do you think she could pick up some pizza on her way back? We have no food in and I’m hungrier than the Donner party in mid-winter.”

  


< ! DOCTYPE html >

  


Two days had passed since the hacking and slowly but surely things returned back to business, the staff at the company coming to the conclusion that maybe the hack was just a stunt pulled off by some skinny rat of a teenage boy, who was messing around with child's play code and hacks and just so happened to get past the firewalls of one of the biggest firms in America. Maybe that was it. That had to be it, right?

  


Lexa on the other hand was paranoid. She was paranoid that she was being watched at every moment of the day, on and off the clock. A constant thought plagued her mind since the day of the coded message. _Who the fuck is O’B, and what does B.B.I.W.Y mean?_ Her friends had been nothing but supportive in the matter but that did nothing to ease her anxiousness and calm her nerves. On top of all of this, the amount of phone calls to her parents in search of some advice was starting to become uncanny, their spontaneous decision to go on holiday to an island with evidently shitty reception couldn’t have come at a worse time. Now as another Monday comes to an end, Lexa is still in limbo as to how she can make all of this go away. This was a nightmare that there is simply no escape from. A lucid dream perhaps. She hadn’t slept in God knows how long, eating was near enough non-existent and her appearance resembled that of a hobo. Add those factors to the fact that she’d confined herself to the four walls of her apartment for the past week and Lexa wasn’t far off borderline crazy.

  


“Lex, Gustus just called and wants you to come to the office. He said that he’s just got off the phone with Ravens friend and she said she’ll help with the investigation regarding the hack that happened last week,” Anya called out from the kitchen. Lexa’s ears perked at that piece of information. She’d take help from a plank of wood if it meant her having some sort of closure. “Thanks An. Wait… why did they call you on your phone? Why didn’t they call me?”

  


“They did call you and it was your phone. You left your phone on the counter but you were off thinking about who knows what when I called out to you that someone was ringing. I answered on your behalf.” Lexa nodded and retreated back to her room to shower and redress before she faced the music- so to speak.

  


Upon arrival at the Bosk building and before she could even sit down at her office desk, Gustus abruptly swung the door open, taking long strides into the room and closely followed by an average height and well built women dressed a little too smart for Lexa’s liking to be a techie, if her assumption was correct. She had long blonde hair died pink at the ends, slightly curled and hung perfectly on either side of her face- a few stray strands falling in front of her eyes and catching in her lashes. Lexa moved her gaze towards the rest of the young women’s face and finally settled on flicking her gaze between deep blue orbs and full red lips that appeared to be saying something to her but this sudden trance she’d gotten herself into had nulled her hearing. _Damn I could kiss those lips for days._ Said lips curled up into a smile, and when Lexa pulled herself out of her thoughts and brought herself back to reality, the women opposite her with a brow raised, laughed, causing the CEO’s cheeks to flare.

  


“Now that you’ve done checking out our computer forensic scientist, we can get on with introductions,” Gustus teased. “Lexa, this is Clarke Griffin. Recently graduated with a MSc in Cyber Security and Digital Forensics from Champlain college in Vermont. You asked for the best to help us on this case, and I believe Ravens best friend here is the perfect person for the job. Clarke this is Alexandria Woods, CEO of Bosk Enterprise and youngest entrepreneur to date.” Now turning to Lexa he went on, “Clarke has been fully briefed on the case and we’ve run security checks and confidentiality profiles on her to make sure she has a clean record in order to be given access to the technicians and computer servers, even though Raven swore she was the cleanest person she’d ever met. She also mentioned something about clean from STD’s or something but I didn’t really understand and Clarke was quick to shun her… Anyway, I was just on my way to escort Clarke down to the IT room. Will you be joining us Lexa?” Gustus asked, knowing full well that her answer would only be that of a positive one. He’d known Lexa for a long time- watched her grow up in fact considering he was her uncle- and it was a rarity when she met someone who intrigued her. He knew the moment Lexa got lost in Clarke’s beauty, she’d find any reason just to be around the blonde. 

  


Lexa cleared her throat as well as shaking her head to get rid of all these ridiculous love obsessed thoughts in her head that featured the women before speaking. “Yes.” With that she stood from her chair, fixed her skirt and stalked out of her office en route to the tech room in the basement of the building. “She’s not a women of many words is she sir?” Clarke asked. 

  


“No she’s not. That tends to happen around people who catch her eye. Don’t worry though, she’ll come around,” Gustus chuckled, beckoning for Clarke to follow him in search of his flustered niece. 

  


It didn’t take long for the two to reach the lower levels of the building, navigating through the halls easily and finding the main operating room that housed the computer servers. Lexa, of course, was already inside and had made sure to situate herself as far away from the entrance as possible with her back turned as to not make another fool of herself when Clarke and Gustus arrived, but almost immediately she had noticed their presence in the room. Well one presence in particular. Lexa had engaged herself in a rather animated conversation with one of the techies, trying her very best to look like she knows what on earth they’re talking about as well as looking as interested as possible to keep her distance from a certain someone. She herself couldn’t believe how rash she was being, after all she’d literally just met the other women and already she had turned to goo at the mere sight of her. _Get it together Woods._

  


Once again Lexa was caught up in her thoughts and didn’t realise that the techies had moved away from her and had been replaced by the girl she was currently swooning over. “Miss Woods,” the voice said, Lexa slowly but surely lifting her head to meet the gaze of the azure orbs had quickly become her favourite colour. She nodded, giving Clarke confirmation that she was listening, and in encouragement for her to continue. “I was just wondering who the best person in here is to talk about the hack in more depth that Gustus had briefed me on earlier.”

  


At first all Lexa could do was stare. _God those fucking eyes. And those lips._

  


“I appreciate you complimenting my eyes and my lips but you didn’t answer my question Woods,” Clarke smirked at the sight of the CEO’s cheeks slightly blushing at the knowledge that she’d been caught staring and how she’d spoken her thoughts out loud. Lexa swore under breath which again didn’t go unnoticed by the recent grad, who in turn laughed. The CEO opened her mouth and closed it again, before clearing her throat and taking a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth. “You’re looking for Kahlo,” she finally answered.

  


“As in the artist?” Clarke queried.

  


“No and don’t mention that to him or else you will _never_ hear the end of it. He thinks that he’s some great descendant of Frida herself, and once he starts, you won’t be able to escape,” Lexa laughed and placed her hand on the small of Clarke’s back, guiding her over to where Kahlo sat hunched over a computer screen. “Kahlo,” Lexa called.

  


“Boss, how good of you to venture down to this part of the woods. Did you know that you’re hotter than the bottom of my laptop?” he asked, pointing to the device in front of him, waggling his eyebrows.

  


“Not bad Kahlo. That’s your best one yet,” Lexa rolled her eyes but chuckled anyway.

  


“Did it work?”

  


“Absolutely not. You know that I’m gay, why do you even try? I’m going to set you up with my secretary. Your cheesy pick up lines will one hundred percent work on her. She’s a sucker for them,” she said, smiling to herself at how adorable Harper and Kahlo would be together. Before the young man could respond she’d started again, “Anyway. Miss Griffin wants to know what you can tell her about the hack. The server that was used and if you have a location of where it was used, et cetera, et cetera.”

  


Kahlo nodded and beckoned Clarke over to sit next to him, while Lauren took up position standing behind them. “The answer to your question Miss Griffin is that we’ve not found the location to where the hack came from…” He trailed whilst Clarke sighed in what sounded like relief. _Relief?_ Lexa thought. “…We used a piece of software called ‘nMap’ that allowed us to footprint the external network. Then we were able to focus our attention on an FTP server that was installed somewhere outside of our firewall. When results returned we found that several ports had been opened, leading the hacker to access extensive information. In other words, he fucked us over completely. We were successfully able to restart the system and have upped security, however results on searching for the machine's IP address failed to reveal any sort of insight as to where the hack came from. It was assumed that access into Lexa’s personal files was being traded via an Internet Relay Chat, and unfortunately for us in the half an hour it took us to recognise what was happening, terabytes upon terabytes of files were downloaded from the outlaw FTP server.” Upon finishing his rant of tech talk- talk that Lexa zoned out of at the mention of ‘nMap’ and had gone over to talk to Gustus- Kahlo turned his attention from Clarke to his computer, where he pulled up the code for the computer forensic to take a look at. 

  


From the other side of the room, Lexa was talking rather heatedly to Gustus- who had a phone in his hand, held up to his ear- about having to make a public statement about the cyberattack. “I don’t want to announce this publicly. I refuse to. The press will have a fucking field day! This will just make matters worse and then the hacker wins. They win because they got publicity and all we got was our data stolen. I’m not doing it Gustus,” Lexa huffed, putting her foot down and crossing her arms over her chest, scowl set on her face. The older man sighed, rubbed his temple with his free hand and after relaying her message over the voice on the other end of the phone, he waited for a reply. He muttered some things over the phone at a low tone to a) reduce Lexa’s anger from flaring any more than it already is, and b) to try and adhere to his boss’s wishes without causing a big deal. 

  


“Ok,” Gustus said once he’d ended the phone call and tucked his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. “I don’t know why I’m dealing with this seen as though I’m a tech manager and not your public relations manager, but because of the great person I am and how you’re family, I’ll let it slide. Unfortunately you have no choice over the matter. It’s pretty much already been arranged that you’ll make a public statement. What I can suggest is that we bend the truth ever so slightly to make it seem as though the information taken by the hacker wasn’t real.”

  


“I’m sorry, what? How will that work exactly? That hacker will not be stupid enough to believe that. I mean we’ve already ruled out that this was some teenager messing around and accidentally got into our system. This was deliberately planned, which means that they’re smart enough to know that the files they’ve stolen are as legit as they come. Gustus be real here,” Lexa argued.

  


“Lex, all we can do is try. This isn’t for the hackers sake as such, it’s for yours. If you go into this press conference and tell them just how much damage has been caused, you’ll get eaten alive by the media. Anyway, it’s not like we’re lying. We’re simply withholding information. I’m just trying to protect you,” he sighed.

  


Lexa placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded in understanding. She appreciated him looking out for her, especially since her father died and she was left to run his company on her own. “Thank you Gustus. I appreciate it, I really do. I’m sorry that I can be overbearing and bitchy at times. I better go and make a start on my statement then. When’s the date set for the press conference again?” she asked.

  


“A week from now, so next Friday at ten thirty.”

  


“A.m. or P.m.?”

  


“A.m. Lexa. Jesus if you think I’m going to be there for support at ten thirty at night you have another thing coming,” Gustus teased, waving slightly as Lexa turned on her heel to head back up to her office. _Stupid, fucking public statement._ Just as she stepped out of the room a hand on her wrist prevented her from going any further. “Clarke,” she smiled. “I was just on my way to my office to write a public statement. Apparently it’s mandatory that I attend a press conference, even though I personally don’t think it’s relevant. After all I’ll only end up bullshitting about how the company has recovered well and that we’re taking extra security precautions to make sure this doesn’t happen again. Shit, I’m rambling. Sorry… Anyway, how can I help you?” Lexa asked, flushed, _again._

  


“Um, I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee sometime. You know to get to know each other a little bit more since we’ll be working together until this mess blows over. I mean we don’t have to, I can just send you my resume and personal statement or something and I-“ 

  


“Coffee sounds great. I’m not busy tomorrow afternoon, how about then?” Lexa interrupted and internally giggled at how the tables had turned, and now it was Clarke’s turn to ramble. She pulled out a pen from the inside of her blazer pocket, took Clarke’s arm and wrote her phone number on the palm of her hand. “Text me the time and place,” Lexa said, rather confidently she might add, and backed out of the door, still beaming at the blonde as she pressed the button for the elevator doors to open, which they did accordingly. Once inside, Lexa held up a hand to the younger girl as a silent goodbye and waited patiently for the elevator to take her up to her office floor, leaving a perplexed Clarke behind.

  


“ _What_ am I doing?” Clarke mumbled to herself, internally groaning at the ever growing hole she was starting to dig herself into.


	2. The Bullets And The Bombs We Make

Not long after Lexa walked into the coffee shop the following afternoon, the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled her senses almost immediately. The warmth of the subtly lit lounge and the soft sound of Jack Garratt’s vocals through the speakers filled the atmosphere and was the perfect spot for her to relax. Here Lexa would be able to fully immerse herself in her surroundings, and watch as outside people battled with the harsh, biting temperature that was winter in New York, and the bitter gusts of wind- the kind that turned umbrellas inside out and caused tornados of leaves to litter pathways. Inhaling deeply, Lexa spotted the computer forensic sitting comfortably in the corner, a mug already in her hands, and took long strides to reach where she was sat. “I’m not late am I?” Lexa asked, the abruptness making Clarke jump slightly.

 

“Oh no, you’re not late, right on time actually,” she said, glancing at her watch. “I got here early and decided to order already.”

 

Lexa nodded her head in response and asked Clarke if she wanted a refill on her way to get coffee. When she politely declined with a heart breaking smile that very nearly made Lexa melt on the spot, she turned and made her way back to the front of the shop, passing her order over to the barista when she got to the front of the queue. 

 

When she returned to the table, her hands were filled with a cup of dark roast black coffee as well as a plate of sweet treats, and another cup of hot chocolate, even though Clarke had declined. “I thought I told you I was good for another drink for the time being?” 

 

“You’ve finished it now, and you might want another one a little later, but because of how hot they make the drinks here, the thought of having to wait for it to cool slightly before you can take a sip might put you off, which means that since I’ve just bought you another cup, it will have time to cool before you’re ready to ‘buy’ another one,” Lexa stated nervously, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

 

“Ok Woods, that made _no_ sense and you are full of shit,” the younger woman laughed.

 

“Just take the cup of cocoa before I drink it myself. If I recall correctly you are now ten dollars in debt to me,” Lexa winked, thinking to herself, _where in God’s name is this confidence coming from? Pull it together. Seriously._

 

“Ten dollars? What the hell have you spent for me to owe you ten bucks, because that cocoa was nowhere near five dollars, let alone ten!” Clarke exclaimed, to which her employer laughed once again, before explaining that she’d bought what looked to be her entire weight in pastries and other baked goods because she was _oh so hungry_ , and didn’t in fact owe Lexa anything. When Clarke called her crazy for buying so much sugar, Lexa batted her away and replied, quote on quote, ‘You can’t resist the sugary goodness when it calls to you.”

 

The light banter carried on between the two, seemingly coming easy to Lexa- the ability to flirt with someone wasn’t usually her forte- in fact it was _never_ her forte and any attempt at it ended nine times out of ten in a garbled mess. They talked about everything and nothing, comfort quickly falling over the pair as they felt more at ease with each other, Lexa even sharing her treats with Clarke. Clarke found out that they both shared a common interest in music and reading, whilst Lexa spent a lot of the time in an internal debate with herself whether the forensic was the most infatuating person she’d ever met. She was and the potential of catching feelings was right around the corner. 

 

How Clarke had the ability to turn her world upside down in a mere matter of hours was beyond her. Maybe it was the fact that she’d never had any sort of love interest before and Clarke was the first to really catch her attention or maybe it was the fact that she was thrown head first into managing such a huge company where relationships were most definitely off the table thanks to her pushy parents- until now of course. 

 

Although she likes Clarke, and although they have the ability to build a close friendship, Lexa knows that she can’t let her guard down. Her parents were right when they said that love was weakness. It’s happened once and she certainly won’t let it happen again. Clarke will not be the reason her company fails. Not after all the handwork her father put in to get Bosk where it is today. She won’t ruin that for him. _Love is weakness. They only want whats best for me._ Internal mantra aside, Lexa can’t help but be anything but infatuated with the women sitting opposite her. She’s heard nothing but good things about Clarke, and who can say no to a nerdy computer scientist decked out with pink-tipped hair, big rimmed glasses and a loose fitted college sweater. 

 

On the occasions that Lexa wasn’t off in her own utopia, she’d listen closely, her eyes fixed intently on her now favourite blue orbs, as they shone in a way she didn’t think was possible as Clarke animately talked about the things she was passionate about. When Clarke started to use her hands in particular conversation, Lexa couldn’t help but smile back and made sure to memorise those things that Clarke was evidently more enamoured about. For example when Clarke told Lexa that her favourite book was 1984 by George Orwell, she had to hold back a throaty laugh at how complex Clarke went into the book.

 

“Favourite quote or part from the book?” Lexa asked once Clarke had finally stopped to take a breather and a sip from the hot drink Lexa had bought her earlier.

 

“I don’t have a favourite part because I entirety of the story, but if I had to choose a quote, right now I think I’d have to say the line that reads ‘power is in tearing human minds to pieces and putting them together again in new shapes of your own choosing.’ There’s something about that quote that rings so true. It’s like Orwell predicted the future you know? I mean, everything he wrote about in the book fits that of society today. Don’t you think?” Clarke spoke, reciting the quoted text so perfectly and eloquently that Lexa could only sit and stare. 

 

Lexa nodded, too afraid that words would fail her. _God she’s making this so hard._

 

“Lexa?”

 

“Hmm?” she asked, Clarke’s voice pulling her out of her thoughts.

 

“You’ve been on another planet the whole time we’ve been sitting here. You good?”

 

“Yes. Sorry you were saying?” Lexa’s ears flushed.

 

“I asked what you wanted to do about the hack,” Clarke repeated, a smile playing on her face.

 

“Ah right. The hack. Well as obvious as this sounds, I want you to get to the bottom of this. That’s why I hired you, rather than going through the police. Handling this privately has less chance of more things going wrong.” Lexa wanted as little people as possible to know about what happens regarding the investigation- no staff outside her immediate circle of staff and absolutely no reporters. She didn’t need this to be blown out of proportion more than it already was and she certainly didn’t need any fear to be plaguing her clients heads. _Imagination is a dangerous thing once it gets out of control._

 

“Well yes I understand that, but how would you like me to do so. Obviously the best thing for me to do is to be able to have access to your computer system, and I’m not just talking about access that anyone can use- I need to be able to go through the back door of your system and then using that entrance I’ll hopefully be able to exploit any malware they used. It’s all about looking for anomalies and hashes and tracing it back to its original owner,” Clarke finished.

 

“I’m going to need to make some rules here- the first being that you have _got_ to stop explaining things to me in a foreign language. I need you to talk to me in English, please.” Lexa attempted to make a joke but the look on Clarke’s face told her that wasn’t the case.

 

“Sh-shit Lexa. I’m sorry. I forgot that no one speaks nerd- _fuck,_ ” Clarke stumbled over her words, tripping and struggling to even string one sentence together. _What the fuck is wrong with me. Get it together Clarke- she is no one remember?_

 

Lexa however found it rather endearing, and giggled at the sight of the usually well composed women in front of her now sporting flushed cheeks and the inability to speak. It was nice to see Clarke outside of work- to see her more relaxed and mind free from the constant stress of the reels of computer data from Bosk that she’d spent the last few days going over. 

 

Clarke rubbed her temples and when she’d cleared her voice she spoke again, “What I’m trying to say is that I need to be able to get access to everything via a secret entrance if you must, to your system that no one else can use. It will help me to hopefully find out more information about who did this, and then when I find out who it is, you’ll know why they did it. Does that make sense?” Clarke played with the rings on her fingers, nervous that she’d not managed to screw up this opportunity that could lead her onto great things. _If all goes to plan._

 

“Yes Clarke. It makes sense,” Lexa answered, pronouncing the ‘k’ of her name sharply with the click of her tongue. She then pulled her lips up into a smile to reassure the women sitting opposite her that she really did understand the gibberish that was computer forensics. Whether she smiled because of reassurance or whether it was because she found Clarke to be enthralling, Lexa wasn’t quite sure. If it was the latter, she wouldn’t quite mind.

 

< ! DOCTYPE html >

 

“Clarkey get up, and get that hot body into something low cut and slutty. We’re going out tonight,” Raven shouted from somewhere in their apartment. She had a tendency to do that.

 

Clarke had spent the past few weeks or so working tirelessly with the IT team to get to get more intel on the hack. Fortunately for them, _and for me,_ the threatening voice that had graced television screens everywhere roughly a month ago had seemingly gone rather mute. In fact it had been very quiet recently. Media coverage had moved onto something else that captured the publics attention giving the techies at Bosk peace and sanity to work without any disturbances. For Clarke however, things were quickly becoming more difficult each day. 

 

Whilst the majority of her time had been spent between early mornings and late nights stuck in the IT basement at the office, she’d had to find time for her fast budding friendship with Lexa as well as her friends- that was without trying to fit in keeping her body fed, watered and rested. And so on rare occasions, like this particular Friday night, when all she wants to do is curl up infant of the TV with a pint of ice cream and a comedy series, Clarke really, _really,_ didn’t appreciate Ravens booming voice shatter through the living area announcing that they’re hitting the clubs.

 

“Griffin, why are you still dressed like that. You can’t go to the club looking like a cross between a couch potato and a hobo!” Raven exclaimed, turning her nose up slightly at the sight of her best friend who was currently dressed in sweatpants, a very oversized t-shirt that she was sure was hers at one point, and fuzzy socks. “Jesus man, you’re hair. You look like you’ve been drug through a hedge backwards!”

“No Ray, this thing called life has thoroughly fucked me over, and because of that I’m not going out tonight. No.”

 

“Oh c’mon,” Raven whined. To help her plea, she’d now knelt beside where Clarke lay on the sofa and gave her a smouldering look that would make any women weak at the knees. Every women except Clarke Griffin.

 

“Don’t give me that look Raven, it’s not working. Try that on Anya.”

“I have tried it on Anya. Why do you think she’s here when you wake up most mornings,” Raven smirked, to which Clarke gasped and suddenly sat up from where she was previously laying.

 

“You sneaky lil’ shit, I can’t believe you! And here I thought she was just an early riser and liked to get the most of her day,” Clarke wondered.

 

“You can’t seriously think that she just liked to spend her mornings here just for the sake of it? And you also can’t tell me you’ve not heard her, she’s not exactly quiet if you know what I mean.”

 

“Well I don’t know do I? I’ve been so stressed out over work lately that you could tell me the sky’s fucking green and I wouldn’t give it a second thought.”  
  
“Exactly, which is why you’re coming out with us tonight. I’m not taking no for an answer either- I miss Frat Boy Clarke.” Raven pouted, moving to stand. She wiped her hands on her knees and said again, “Now… you need to get up from this sofa and go and shower. What will Sexy Lexy say if you were to go out like that?” 

 

“Lexa?” Clarke asked, dumfounded. 

 

“Fuck me Griff. Yes, Lexa will be there. How do you not know what you’re girlfriend is doing?”

 

“For a start, she’s not my girlfriend and secondly I’m not a stalker. I don’t need to know what she’s doing every hour of the day. We’re just friends Raven,” Clarke said, a little too unconvincingly but still she hoped Raven would buy it. She too stood from where she sat and shuffled her way towards the bathroom in the hope that if she went out to socialise for an hour or two, she’d be able to come home sooner rather than later and call it a night.

 

“You better be getting in that shower or so God help me! Don’t make me phone your girlfriend Clarke- Lexa’s not nice when she’s angry,” Raven called from behind her.

 

“For the last time Raven, we’re _just_ friends,” she replied, turning to lean against the bathroom doorframe to look at her friend. “Okay, maybe we’re a little more than friends,” she corrected herself at the disbelieving look she was receiving from her best friend. “Alright fine- we’re kinda seeing each other. I really like her and no I know that ‘nothing serious’ means we shouldn’t don’t kiss like we do and hold hands like we do and-“

 

“Canoodle on the sofa and roll around in your bed whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. I’m not stupid, I know what you two get up to behind what you think are closed doors. I’m happy for you Clarke. Octavia is too. It’s nice to see you happy, especially with everything that’s happened with your dad,” Raven veered off. She left it at that for she feared that bringing up Clarke’s father could stir up emotions and conversations that she didn’t want to go through again. Not tonight. Not when Clarke had been so happy and more carefree than usual recently. Although something with Clarke still didn’t sit well with Raven but she knew better than to ask.

 

“Yeah,” Clarke sighed. “I guess you have Lex to thank for that. Anyway,” she said after a moments pause, “I should get ready. I presume Octavia’s meeting us there with Lincoln?”

 

“You presumed correct young Jedi,” replied Raven in the voice of Yoda.

 

“Reyes, you’ve gotta stop watching Star Wars over and over. You’re getting ridiculous,” Clarke laughed.

 

“Stop causing a distraction and get your ass into gear. I need you sexified in an hour and if we’re late because of you, Anya will not be happy if we’re late.”

 

“What’s An-,“ she cut herself off. “Actually I don’t want to know. Keep your weave on Ray, I’m going,” and with that, Clarke turned on her heel, swiftly shutting the door behind her. 

 

Two hours later brought Clarke to a stand still outside of a heavily populated night club. _I can’t believe I’m spending my evening here. Against my own fucking will_ , she added. She was eventually ushered in by Raven and drug over to where the rest of her friends were sitting. When she spotted Lexa making her way back from the bar with a handful of drinks, her grumpiness dissipated ever so slightly. “Hey, you look good,” she murmured when Lexa was within reach of her, and smiled when Lexa kissed her fully on the lips in response to the greeting. Although the two had neither confirmed nor denied their relationship status with each other it was clear that whatever feelings they had were mutual. To everyone else it would appear they were in fact dating- _“and why haven’t you two defined your relationship yet?”_ Octavia had asked Clarke one day, to which Clarke replied with the flailing of her arms, a loud sigh and a mention that Lexa was new to the dating world, none of which Octavia actually understood.

 

When Clarke had made her rounds of greetings to her friends and had separated Anya and Ravens heavy make out long enough to greet her best friends girlfriend- or not. She wasn’t entirely sure on that either- as well, she then focused on Lexa who was sat on her own at the other end of the booth they’d vacated, everyone else seemingly vanishing into thin air. Clarke took a seat next to Lexa, although some would claim that ‘next to’ was actually ‘on top of’. 

 

“How was your day? I’ve missed you around my office recently,” said Lexa, voice muffled by the fact that she’d nestled her head into the crook of Clarke's neck, arms resting comfortably around her waist. 

 

“It was long and boring. I spent all day staring at my computer screen trying to work shit out and I feel like I got nowhere. My brain is fried,” came Clarke's response. “I missed you too. It feels like it’s been ages since I’ve seen you in the flesh. I didn’t even know you were coming out tonight,” she added.

 

“Poor baby,” Lexa hummed, pressing a light kiss to the bare skin of Clarke’s shoulder. “You’ve been so cooped up in that mind of yours lately, I’m surprised you even know what day it is.”

And so that was how their banter started. Conversation was kept light and jokes would go back and forth between the two- occasionally one of their friends would cut in when they all weren’t out on the dance floor. Although they came here separately and were supposedly here and socialising with their friends, neither Clarke nor Lexa wanted to be in amongst the throng of sweaty, alcohol induced and horny youths of today, as Lexa had put it. It was only an hour later when Clarke suggested leaving the club to get burgers and ice cream, and Lexa had no qualms about the idea, swiftly standing in search of Octavia to inform her of their plans before rejoining Clarke who took her hand and pulled her out into the open, less human polluted air.

 

The pair took an Uber to the destination Clarke had in mind- a small diner a few miles from the club. It looked old and deserted and Lexa was positively sure that they were about to meet their death. 

 

“Clarke are you sure this is a safe place? How on Earth did you even find this place anyway?”

 

“I uh… I was out one night. I went for a walk to you know, to clear my head and I stumbled upon this place. It’s safe babe, I promise,” Clarke stumbled over her words but regained her composure to reassure her girlfri… _she’s not your girlfriend idiot…_ Lexa. She assured _Lexa_ the place was safe to eat at. She tugged on Lexa’s hand to move them both through the door and into the warmth, ignoring the odd glance Lexa gave her. They probably looked utterly ridiculous dressed to impress, but there was no judgement from the small handful of strangers seated at tables. 

 

“This place might look dodgy but I promise they do some kick ass burgers. And the milkshakes and the fries and the onion ri-“ Clarke was cut off when Lexa silenced her with a kiss.

 

“Okay Clarke, I get it. This place may look like death city and I may or may not be considering sliding a knife into my clutch bad for protection, but it has some good food,” Lexa laughed, reaching over the table in which they were sat at and took Clarke’s hand in her own, fingers tracing over the lines on her palm.

 

“Great food babe. It has _great_ food.” The term of endearment slipped from Clarke’s mouth, but neither were prepared to bring it up.

 

And so it went like this. The two women ordered enough food to feed the five thousand- correction. Clarke ordered enough food to feed the five thousand- and they talked about everything and nothing. At times, when Clarke hesitated, Lexa often wondered what was going through her head. She so desperately wanted Clarke to open up to her more. She wanted to know everything about the women she was quickly falling for.

 

It would only take a cheesy joke from Lexa- that she’d most likely stole from Kahlo- for Clarke to forget her hesitancy and babble on about something that Lexa paid no interest in, but rather spent the entire time enraptured by Clarke’s eyes, and her nose, and those lips. She wondered off to a place where Clarke was her girlfriend and then her fiancé and finally her wife. She’d _never_ been so enamoured by a person before and that surely meant that she had to hold onto that. Hell this was her first experience at being with someone and she’d never felt more on cloud nine. They’d only met six weeks ago and had only been kind of seeing each other for maybe two weeks but Lexa wanted everything with her. She wanted to live her life with her and have kids with her-

 

“Be my girlfriend,” Lexa interrupted whatever Clarke was talking about. _Fuck. I really have to think before I speak._ “Shit,” she muttered immediately after.

 

Clarke, who had been mid chew of her cheeseburger- whilst still talking, Lexa had noted- choked at Lexa’s words and immediately reached for her drink to quell the coughing fit she was thrown into. Once her breathing was under control, she looked over at Lexa who looked like she was about to either pass out from embarrassment or make a run for it and so Clarke placed her hand atop of Lexa’s to calm the internal fight with herself she knew she’d be in. 

 

“Lex,” Clarke spoke quietly. “I’d be honoured. I mean I’m a little bummed you beat me to it, but I’d be honoured nonetheless.” Clarke brought her girlfriends hand up to her lips and then, like the typical women that she was, grinned, leaned over to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek, and then went back to scarfing down the remains of the food still left on her plate.

 

“Disgusting,” Lexa mumbled, the smile in her voice evident.

 

“This _disgusting_ women you see before you is your _girlfriend_ ,” Clarke’s winked.

 

In the middle of the diner, at 11:36pm on a Friday night, the two women committed themselves to one another wholeheartedly and for as long as life would allow them to be.

 

For right now they weren’t Clarke Griffin, the computer forensic extraordinaire and Lexa Woods, CEO of a huge enterprise. They were Clarke and Lexa- two young women with an intense pull to each other and a strong desire _just_ to _be._

 

< ! DOCTYPE html >

 

Over the course of the next month, Lexa and Clarke fall into a steady, comfortable rhythm. Their relationship strengthens every time they’re together and even more so when they are separated by work commitments and social lives. On weekdays and during work hours, their relationship remained strictly professional, the need to keep any unwanted attention of their interest in each other kept to the absolute minimal, especially with the hacker still roaming the streets- the only one to know was of course Gustus, who was more than thrilled when Lexa told him about Clarke being her girlfriend. Her parents were kept out of the loop on the notion that if they were to know, they’d label Clarke simply as a distraction, and that couldn’t be further from the truth.  
****

When the week draws to a close and the weekend rolls around the pair spend their time together doing everything and nothing. Sometimes their time is spent going out on short road trips, visiting extravagant scenery and small hiding places that appear to be untouched by the human hand and prying eyes. Other times, time is spent rolling around in one of their beds, acting like the lovestruck people that they both are- although neither would admit their love for the other just yet. Hours in bed are spent exercising their mouths, bodies flushed against each other and hands wandering- exploring each others bodies without clothing quickly became their favourite past time. Then, when stomachs rumble and noses crinkle in slight disgust with the need to shower do they then get on with daily necessities before coming back full circle and repeating the process all over again. They were quietly and happily in love, and they wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. It was skinny love.

 

Now, as the couple move into the third month of their relationship, Lexa decides that she’s desperate for her girlfriend to know truly how she feels about her. I mean Clarke did save her life- she stopped the hack for the time being and apparently found out who _they_ were. Lexa owes a lot to Clarke. They’ve known each other for nearly six months now, and although it took a while to get where they are today, she is fully ready to commit to Clarke- to tell her she loves her with everything that she is. This whole thought process as to whether this is the right time to admit her love for her girlfriend- especially with the shit her company was still going through- has caused inner turmoil for quite some time now, but Lexa has finally gotten her head out of her ass and had made her decision. She’d go to Raven and Octavia to plan something so out of this world, Clarke would have no choice but to love her back.

 

_Lexa stood in front of her girlfriends door, a knuckle raised but hesitant to knock. Just when she was about to make her presence known, the door swung open to reveal just who she was looking for. “Octavia,” she smiled sheepishly._

 

_“Lexa, what are you doing here?”_

 

_“Octavia, hi. Can I come in?”_

 

_“You still haven’t answered my question Woods, but sure. Clarke isn’t here if that’s who you’re here to see.”_

 

_“I know she isn’t. It’s you and Raven that I need to speak to. Please?” The nerves were present in the way Lexa spoke, her voice wavering and oh so different from the uptight and calm persona she usually portrayed to anyone that didn’t know her._

 

_Octavia stepped out of the doorway to allow Lexa to step into their home, and noticed how she began to play with the rings on her fingers- one of the many subtle signs that showed when Lexa was apprehensive about something. Octavia followed her into the living area where Raven was currently perched on the sofa, playing what Lexa thinks is Grand Theft Auto._

 

_“You son of a bitch, I totally nearly had him!” Raven shouted at the television screen, arms flailing in despair. The character on screen lay motionless from where he’d been shot by the police- ‘that’s what you get for stealing a car’ Octavia had kept saying before the knock at the door briefly interrupted play. Once the screen faded to black and the text ‘wasted’  appeared, Raven sighed, bringing the controller up to rest against her forehead. “Bastard,” she muttered under her breath. When she noticed Octavia sit back down beside her in her peripheral as well as Lexa stood in front of them, she paused the game and sat back on the sofa waiting for an explanation._

 

_“Sexy Lexy, how lovely of you to join us. Although if you came here just to bang your girlfriend, you should know she’s not here and I take back the bit about it being lovely of you to visit,” Raven told Lexa._

 

_“Ray, Lexa knows Clarke’s not here, it’s actually us she wants to speak to.” Octavia then moved her gaze towards Lexa, brow raised in question, “What’s going on Lex? I’ve never seen you so out of it.”_

 

_Silence._

 

_Why Lexa was finding this so difficult was beyond her. She was Lexa fucking Woods, CEO of a huge corporate brand and yet the mere thought of talking about her feelings had her running for the hills. Specifically feelings which involved a particular, blonde haired, blue-eyed computer scientist. She didn’t know how relationships work exactly- she didn’t know how to tell someone you love them._

 

_“Fuck,” Lexa mumbled, pacing never so slightly, hands anchored in her hair. “Shit.”_

 

_“Lexa, do you need us to call Clarke? You’re worrying me a little…” Raven trailed off. Unlocking her phone, she pulled up her best friends contact details and hovered over the ‘call’ button for a second. When Raven received no answer from Lexa, she hit ‘call’. Lexa who had finally pulled herself out of her thoughts suddenly realised what Raven had said and lunged for the phone held up to her ear. Clarke, who had just picked up on the other side of the line, didn’t even get the chance to say hello before the call was dropped._

 

_“No. No Clarke. I’m fine.”_

 

_“Okay Miss I’m Fine, care to tell us what the fuck has got you’re undies in a bundle?”_

 

_Lexa was silent for a few moments, not quite ready to answer Ravens question just yet. When she was ready to speak, words failed her. Instead what came out of her mouth was a strangled sound, shortly followed by a quiet confession muttered under her breath._

 

_“What was that Sexy Lexy?”_

 

_Clearing her throat, Lexa took a deep breath and verbalised in a small voice, “I’m in love with Clarke.” Her eyes were cast downwards and so she didn’t see the immediate reactions of her friends- Raven looked as smug as ever, a smirk plastered on her face, whilst a soft smile graced Octavia’s._

 

_“Well it was about fucking time! How has it taken you up until now to figure this out” exclaimed Raven, causing Lexa to snap her head up just in time to witness Octavia elbowing Raven in the side for being a little insensitive during Lexa’s obvious near mental breakdown._

 

_“I think what Raven means to say is that whilst this is clearly a big thing for you to admit out loud, we’ve known for quite some time and so for you to admit this, hasn’t come as a big surprise to us,” Octavia put, in a more understanding and sympathetic way._

 

_“I think my way was better O,” was Ravens response, shortly followed by, “This is great and all but shouldn’t you be telling this to Clarke and not to us?”_

 

_“I need to tell her in the right way. It has to be perfect. I have to plan the perfect date. Something that will be unlike anything her previous relationships have been like. I need-“ Lexa’s robotic monologue was cut off._

 

_“Sexy Lexy are you asking us to help you plan something so fucking awesome, Clarke has no choice but to fuck you right there and then?”_

 

_“You know her best,” Lexa shrugged, choosing to ignore Ravens vulgarity, but couldn’t help but quirk her lip in a half smile._

 

_Whilst what Lexa had said was true, it was no doubt that she knew her just as much as Raven and Octavia. They’d been together for a few months now and though they were still finding out new things about each other, Clarke and Lexa- to any unsuspecting stranger- looked like they’d known each other since birth. They looked good together. So good that Lexa sometimes wondered how she got so lucky- Clarke was faultless. To her anyway._

 

_Once Raven had finished teasing Lexa for her nervousness and slight stupidity over getting herself so worked up over nothing and Octavia reprimanded her for it, the three of them set to work to plan just how Lexa wanted her confession of love to her girlfriend to go. Raven suggested to just fuck her and tell her- “just keep it simple” she’d said. After Lexa had shot that suggestion down with a flick of her middle finger and a colourful word or two, Octavia jumped in to suggest that what ever Lexa did had to be special and different and personal to Clarke._

 

_“Why do you even want to do something special just to tell her you’re in love with her? I mean Clarke won’t care if you’re at out a restaurant or laying on the sofa. She’s not that type of person Lex and you shouldn’t need to prove yourself. She already knows you inside out.” For the first time since Lexa had arrived, Raven was speaking sense. Totally God’s honest sense._

 

_“You’re right, but I need this to be special,” Lexa retorted, to which Raven sighed in slight exasperation. Lexa noticed this and went on to defend her reasons, “I know you think this is stupid Raven, but you don’t understand. I have to do this right because Clarke has been in relationships before and I need to do it better than anyone she’s ever dated because they all broke her heart. I need her to understand I’m here and although I’ve never dated before, she needs to know that I know what I’m doing. I have to show her. I need to show her I know what I’m doing.”_

 

_“But you don’t Lex, and that’s what Ravens trying to get you to understand. You and Clarke are figuring your relationship out together. Your both finding out what does and doesn’t work- as a team, as a unit. This is still a new thing for you both. You don’t need to plan some extravagant love confession, your heart eyes and simple actions say it all,” Octavia had come back at her._

 

_The three continued to talk- or rather Raven and Octavia continued to convince Lexa that all she had to do was be herself and tell Clarke when she thought the time was right because at the end of the day, that’s all Clarke would ask for- for another hour before Lexa said her goodbyes and left for a meeting._

 

The days that followed Lexa’s lecture from her girlfriends best friends had her thinking. Watching TV shows and movies made her realise that love confessions didn’t need to be on par with a wedding proposal, hell it didn’t even need to be at the end of a date or after sex. Telling someone you love that you’re in love with them had to be a confession of sincerity and honesty. It took Lexa a while to figure that out after all, dating was still a new thing to her, but she felt confident that when the opportunity would present itself, Lexa would take it and jump heart first.

 

It turns out that Lexa told Clarke one evening- a Monday to be exact. Clarke knew that Lexa hated Mondays- _“Everything bad happens on a Monday”_ she’d said- and so on one particular Monday when Lexa stormed into her apartment in a mood after a bad day at the office, Clarke had already ran her a bath and made her a cup of camomile tea, just the way she liked it. Bath bombs and candles and all. Lexa had just sunk into the steaming water when the confession slipped out- _“God I love you,”_ she had uttered quietly-, and when she realised her mishap and before she could backtrack, Clarke whispered it back from where she sat on the bathroom tiles beside her, book in hand in preparation to read aloud.

 

Lexa loved Clarke.

 

And for some unknown reason, Clarke loved her too. 

 

Their love was axiom.

 

< ! DOCTYPE html >

 

 **“** You pulled it off. It’s a shame you didn’t do a good enough job to bring down the whole corporation like Mother asked you to.”

 

“It’s a shame you have to deal with your Mother’s dirty work for her. Does she not trust you  enough to deal with the big boy stuff?,” came the snarky response. 

 

“I dare you to say that again.” The man challenged.

 

“I said, does your mommy not trust y-“ a hard slap silenced the women.

 

“I warned you. Don’t get smart with me. You told us you’d make them fall. You said you’d leak and expose _everything._ ”

 

“Well I clearly lied didn’t I Roan. It didn’t work okay? I could only get so far into the system. I was only able to access personal details and information. Fucking hell do you know how safe that place is? Firewalls and encryptions and codes- it’s a fucking maze! I’m not that good, _jesus,_ ” the women sighed. “Anyway. Why can’t you just sell the information I’ve given you to your foreign friends and get them to hack them to get more in depth access?”

 

“No one else is getting involved because then things start to get messy and then people will slip up. You started this job and you _will_ finish it,” Roan scowled.

“Oh I don’t think so jack ass. You asked me to hack into the Enterprise’s system and get access to confidential information. You never specified what I was supposed to get ahold of and you certainly never said anything else about me doing another hack if I failed to do it right the first time,” she shrugged and went to turn to walk away. She didn’t need to deal with this.

 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Roan stated, grabbing the women and turning her to face him. “You’re going to complete the job and then we’ll see about letting you _both_ go without any harm.” 

 

At the mention of _him,_ the women went to lunge at Roan but wasn’t quick enough and landed herself flush against a brick wall. The thin t-shirt she’d decided to wear wasn’t enough to protect her back and so she could practically feel the brick grazing into her skin through the thin fabric. “If you’ve hurt him, I swear you’ll pay,” she muttered. 

 

The rain began to pour heavier now, the sound echoing around them and the water lashing down harsh on their bodies. In the distance they could hear the thunder rumbling- it wouldn’t be long before the lightning graced them with its presence. 

 

“I’m not partaking in anymore of this. What I’m doing is already so wrong. Oh, and did I also mention, _illegal_? I’m not going to prison for dealing with your Mothers shit, Roan. Get someone else to do it.”

 

Taking a knife from his pocket, Roan brought it to the women's throat. Her eyes widened and she swallowed heavily. “Roan,” she warned.

 

“Yes?” he teased, blade pressing further into the flesh there. She made a sound of discomfort as it pierced skin.

 

“Let go of me.”

 

“I don’t think so. We can’t have you running off now can we? I still don’t recall you giving confirmation that you’ll finish what you started.”

 

“I can’t. I won’t. Just let me and-“

 

“No!” he roared. “No. He doesn't go _anywhere_ until you take down Bosk. I might just have to give him a lesson if you don’t comply with me here.”

 

“Let me see him,” the women started to crumble. She couldn’t let one of the few people she loved and cared for get hurt. She couldn’t. Not now. Not ever. “Roan, _please._ I’m begging you to let me seen him, even if it’s just for five minutes, _”_ the desperation evident in her voice.

 

“You get to see him when I see results… when my Mother sees results,” he corrected himself. “When she has possession of all the scandals Mr Woods has hidden from the public eye- when Mother gets to take over the Enterprise, then we’ll talk..”

 

“How do I know you’ve not already killed him. I swear to fucking god Roan, if you’ve so much as looked at him the wrong way, I will fucking _end_ you!” The women struggled against the grip Roan had on her- one hand placed firmly across the shoulders to keep her pressed against the dimly lit alley wall, the other holding a blade to her neck so closely that the tip of the blade nicked the skin there every so often.

 

“You know, you’re pretty feisty for someone who has no control over the matter here. My Mother has the upper hand and she always will even after she gets what she wants. You don’t get to make the rules, do you hear me?”

 

“I want to see Nia. Let me talk to her, we can work something out. I have to see that he’s alright. How would you feel if someone you loved so much got taken from you Roan? It’s getting so difficult now, people are starting to grow suspicious…” The women trailed off, the ability to speak becoming more challenging by the minute. Tears were now freely falling down pale cheeks, eventually trailing down her neck and mixing with the trickle of crimson stained there. Shoulders shook as her cool posterior deteriorated, body limp and cold against the rigid brick behind her. “I can’t do this anymore,” she whispered. “I ca-“

 

“You have _no_ fucking choice! Complete the next hack and do the job you were told to do. I’m sure Mother would love to hear all about you’re little breakdown. I don’t know what to tell her first… the fact that you have the _audacity_ to want out of our deal here or the fact that you’re starting to catch feelings for the enemy,” Roan laughed. 

 

“Fuck you Roan,” she spat in his face. “Fuck you!,” she screamed and thrashed. Blade cut into bare skin at her struggle to escape his hold. Managing to at last gain strength she used all the energy left in her body to push the man away from her and in attempt to stabilise her swaying body that shook with coldness from the heavy downpour she hunched over, hands on knees to control her breathing. “I want out. I want out,” she beseeched over and over. “I want _out. Please.”_

 

For the first time since the pair met in the alley, Roan felt something for the women standing in front of him. As he observed her form, shivering and shaking, he felt sympathetic. The truth was he’d never had someone he loved taken away from him. No love interest or sibling. He didn’t even know who his Father was and his Mother was a cold hearted killer, who wouldn’t stop at anything to get what she wanted. Power. Fame. Money. Nia wanted it all. He didn’t think twice when he was asked to be the one to blackmail this now frail women into hacking into a big corporate company because he was so naive to think that is was everyone’s fault but Nia’s. This wasn’t Roans battle to fight. It was his mothers and he was stupid enough to get involved. 

 

Wiping the stray hairs that stuck to his face and obscured his vision, Roan sighed heavily and audibly before dropping the blade still in his possession and taking the necessary steps to reach the women he swore he’d physically and mentally break. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled quietly next to her, not wanted to spook her completely. “This is all my fault. I was the one who hired you for the job- who bullied you and manipulated you into doing this. I was the one that took your F-“ 

 

“Why are you apologising,” she spoke- the sentence sounding rather fragmented because of the cold that settled on her lips. “Why are you saying this now? Why the fuck are you telling me this now of all times?! You’re ruined my fucking life Roan. You’ve taken _him_! You’ve blackmailed me and used me all because I was in the wrong place at the wrong fucking time! And you took someone special to me to make sure you got what _you_ wanted!” She swung out- catching Roan off guard- and landed a fist to the side of his face. He swore loudly but wasn’t able to rebuke the act before he took another blow- straight into his gut this time. 

 

Before he was able to protect himself against the women, she’d hit him again. And again. And again until he was met with a face full of concrete and a booted foot holding his head there to make sure he wasn’t going to make any other movement.

 

“O-“, Roan started but never finished because the foot pressed against his temple increased in pressure ensuring that he was ground even more into the rough and glass ridden floor beneath him.

 

“Don’t call me that,” the women growled, removing her boot to squat down beside him. She took the blade laying on the floor next to her and twirled it around in her hands.

 

“Please don’t kill me. I can help you. We can make this right. You’re right, I am a coward, too caught up in my Mother’s lies to notice how fucked up this is,” Roan pleaded. He turned to lay on his back, hands at his sides, body tense and his left cheek grazed and bloody.

 

She laughed. A deep, dark, throaty laugh that came from within her throat and laced with revenge. She dragged the tip of the blade downtime middle of Roans face before stopping at the place he’d previously settled on her earlier. “Oh, I won’t kill you. I’m not a murderer like you’re bitch of a Mother. I want _him_ back Roan and I want _out._ I want to no longer be a part of Nias on going feud with Bosk, Do you understand me?” 

 

When Roan gave no verbal answer, she pressed the knife into flesh and repeated her question to which she was given a weak nod and a whimper, “I can help you. You can come out a hero in all of this. I can make you a hero, just please don’t double cross Mother.”

 

A smirk graced the presence on her face and her eyes could kill with just one glance. The women withdrew the blade from where it was positioned at the base of Roans jugular, wiped the small slather of blood on the silver on her jeans, and pocketed the knife before she spoke ever so quietly that he had to strain his ears to hear, “In the face of pain there are no heroes _Roan_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is messy and rushed and I’m sorry. Anyway, the storm is vastly approaching and the end is near. Grab your raincoats and hold onto your hats, you’re in for one hell of a ride.
> 
> Come talk to me about it -fillwithfireexhaledesire (on tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I am in no way, shape or form a genius at all of this computer shit, nor do I ever wish I was, so take it easy on me if anything is wrong- I’m learning here too.  
> 2) The soundtrack to this fic is to a song called ‘Sincerely’ by Stephen, so go give that a listen- it’s rather relevant to the story.  
> 3) If you fancy leaving any personal comments or feedback, feel free to hit me up on tumblr @fillwithfire-exhaledesiree


End file.
